Lost
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: Mr. Peabody plans to take Sherman on another adventure with the WABAC when it suddenly malfunctions and leaves them stranded! The WABAC is missing so they have to go find it. But how can they find it if they're stuck in 1440 in Africa?


"Are you ready to go Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked. Sherman came out of his room and said, "Ready!" Mr. Peabody and Sherman made their way to the WABAC. Sherman sat down and asked, "Where are we going today, Mr. Peabody?" Mr. Peabody pressed a few buttons and answered, "1930, Oklahoma, The Dust Bowl." Sherman smiled, "Cool." Mr. Peabody started up the WABAC and they were off through the wormhole.

Suddenly, the WABAC jerked and thrusted. Red warning lights began to flash. "Whats happening?!" Sherman yelled over the computer voice saying, "Error." Mr. Peabody tried to get the WABAC back in appropriate function but nothing worked. "It's jammed!" He yelled. They blasted through the wormhole and ended up crashing.

Mr. Peabody opened his eyes and straightened his glasses, "Sherman? Are you all right?" Sherman pulled himself off the ground, "I'm ok." He looked around to see they weren't in the WABAC anymore, but in some sort of jungle. "Mr. Peabody? Where are we?" He asked. Mr. Peabody paced around, observing the surroundings, trying to calculate their location. "I believe it's an African jungle...year...1440...but thats only an educated guess." He said. Then his eyes widened, "Wait...wheres the WABAC?" He searched wildly for the time machine but couldn't see it anywhere. "I think we lost it in the crash!" Sherman said. Mr. Peabody growled to himself, "Oh we did, Sherman, we did. This is bad." Anxiety pumped through Sherman's veins and he said, "Can't you just build another one? Like you did in Troy?" Mr. Peabody shook his head, "That's a good idea Sherman but no. If I simply build another one we'd leave this one behind and if anyone in this time period finds and gets their hands on it..." He let Sherman figure out the rest. "We'll have to find it. It can't be far. Come on, Sherman." He said. The father and son made their way through the jungle.

Both were silent the first few miles they walked. Sherman's feet began to grow sore, but he chose not to complain, especially seeing how stressed Mr. Peabody was that they hadn't found the WABAC yet. A loud noise broke the silence of the jungle. "What was that?" Sherman asked. "I believe it was a hyena." Mr. Peabody said. Sherman shuddered, "H-hyena..?" Mr. Peabody noticed the boy's anxiety and said, "But it sounded far away, we should be fine." Sherman sighed in relief.

After a bit of walking in the humid heat of the jungle, Sherman was beginning to get tired, and Mr. Peabody was panting. And the sun was going down, making it difficult to see the path ahead. "Perhaps we should stop for the night." Mr. Peabody suggested. Sherman nodded and instantly plopped down under a tree. "Sherman, I want you to stay right there while I get us some water. I hear a stream nearby. If you need me just blow the dog whistle." Mr. Peabody said. Sherman said, "Yes, Mr. Peabody." Sherman laid there for a bit and looked at the twilight sky through the tree's leaves. Mr. Peabody returned with two large, cupped leaves full of water and handed one to Sherman. "Thanks, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said and he gulped down the water. Mr. Peabody got some water as well. "Let's rest now, Sherman. We need energy tomorrow in order to find the WABAC." Mr. Peabody instructed. Sherman laid on the jungle floor and fell asleep quickly. Mr. Peabody laid down as well, and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

Mr. Peabody awoke to a hissing sound. he turned over and saw a viper near his ankle. He carefully and slowly sat up, trying not to disturb the creature. He glanced to his side and saw a sharp stick that was sharp enough to stab the snake. Mr. Peabody didn't enjoy violence, but he refused to risk getting himself or Sherman hurt. Just as he was about to thrust the stick in the snake, it struck his ankle. "Aargh!" Mr. Peabody fell down. Sherman's eyes snapped open, "What is it?" Sherman spotted the snake and his eyes widened. Mr. Peabody felt weak, "Sherman...no!" Sherman snatched the sharp stick and stabbed the viper. It rose up as if to strike again before he stabbed again and again until it lay completely still.

"Mr. Peabody, are you ok?" Sherman asked. He looked over at the dog's leg and saw the snake bite already beginning to swell. "My leg...is hot..." Mr. Peabody panted. _Whats wrong with me? I can't focus...the venom...how did I get bitten...?_ Sherman did a quick double check to see if the snake was really dead, then he looked back at his father. The dog blinked, trying to see clearly. Everything had grown hazy and sounded underwater. He finally found the strength to look up at Sherman's terrified face. _"Mr. Peabody! What do I do?!"_ Mr. Peabody tried to answer but his chest grew tight. He could barley breathe. Soon, everything faded into darkness.

Mr. Peabody slowly opened his eyes. It was nighttime and he could hear the crackling of a fire nearby. He saw a figure emerge from the trees. "S...Sh...Sherman...?" He whispered weakly. Sherman's eyes darted to the dog and he rushed over to him. "Mr. Peabody! You're awake! How do you feel?" He asked. "Hot..." Mr. Peabody said. Sherman's face showed more concern as he said, "But you're shivering. I think you have a fever." Mr. Peabody was slightly delirious, "Where are we...?" Sherman blinked, "You don't remember? We crashed in the WABAC in an African jungle." Mr. Peabody's memories slowly returned and he said, "Did I fall?" Sherman shook his head and replied, "You were bitten by a snake." Mr. Peabody finally got a full grip on reality. He tried to sit up but suddenly he became nauseous and dizzy. "Oh..." He moaned and Sherman laid him back down. Sherman held a cupped leaf of water to Mr. Peabody's lips and he drank it in one big gulp. "Thank you, Sherman." He panted.

"I remembered when you told me how to build a fire, so I made one." Sherman said, "and I also remembered the medicine technique you taught me that one time, so I treated your leg." Mr. Peabody glanced at his leg and saw it bound up in a leaf. "Good job, Sherman. Thank you." He said. Sherman smiled with pride. "How long was I asleep?" Mr. Peabody asked. Sherman bit his lip, "Well, you were bitten early in the morning...and then you were out until now and its early in the morning now so...about a full 24 hours." Mr. Peabody's eyes widened. "A whole day!?" He exclaimed. Sherman nodded, "I stayed awake the whole time." Mr. Peabody sighed, "Sherman, you should have rested otherwise you won't have enough energy to find the WABAC." Then he noticed tears forming in Sherman's eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Peabody..." He said, "I just...I just was so scared I'd lost you...I had to make sure you were ok..." Sherman started wiping his eyes but tears kept falling. Despite the nausea, Mr. Peabody sat up and hugged his son saying, "It's alright, Sherman. Thanks to you I'm perfectly fine." Sherman smiled. "Now let's rest. We both need it." Mr. Peabody said. Sherman stayed close to his dad just to be certain his dad was alright.

* * *

When Sherman woke up he saw Mr. Peabody cooking what looked like a bird. "Good Morning, Sherman." He said. "Mr. Peabody! You can walk!" Sherman smiled. "Yes I believe I've recovered fully now." Mr. Peabody said. After some breakfast, the two set off once again on their search for the WABAC. "Where could it possibly be?" Mr. Peabody asked himself. They ended up in a field of tall grass. "Sherman, as soon as we get home I'm going to give you a tick check, as well as myself." Mr. Peabody said. His snake bite began to itch ferociously, but he paid it no mind, knowing that it was a sign of healing.

Sherman suddenly tripped on something and he fell over. "Sherman?" Mr. Peabody turned around. Sherman stood up, "I'm alright. Wait! Look!" Sherman picked up the thing he tripped over and wiped off the dirt. It was a red, octagon shaped plate. "A piece of the WABAC! It must be close!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed, "Come on, Sherman!" Sherman quickly caught up to the dog and they were both running in a trail of the red plates. Soon, the two ended up to see a dirty, beat up WABAC. Sherman's heart sank. _It looks destroyed. And it already seemed broken before._ He thought. "We can fix this, surely it can't be that hard." Mr. Peabody said, "if we can repair it enough to get us back home, then that's all we need. I'll fix the rest when we get there." Sherman smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Mr. Peabody and Sherman found some items to replace some lost ones in the wreck and Mr. Peabody calculated exactly how they were going to get home. All they needed to do was to check if it would turn on. They entered the WABAC and Mr. Peabody was about to press a button. "Moment of truth." He said and he pressed it. With a loud hum, the WABAC turned on and Mr. Peabody and Sherman cheered at their success. "Now lets go home!" Mr. Peabody said as he sent the WABAC to the present.

* * *

Like Mr. Peabody said, he checked himself and Sherman for any ticks that may have hitchhiked from the tall grass. He found a few but got rid of them quickly. He also rushed himself to the hospital to get a proper treatment for his leg. Both of them got some food and watched a movie before they went to sleep. Mr. Peabody tucked Sherman in and was about to leave. "Sherman?" He called. Sherman turned to face him, "Hm?" Mr. Peabody smiled, "I love you, Sherman." He felt only slightly uncomfortable saying that since he wasn't used to using the phrase "love" yet. "I love you too, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said. Mr. Peabody said goodnight and walked over to his own bedroom. He made himself comfortable before he fell asleep too.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **This is my first Peabody and Sherman fanfic. I have read many fanfics of them and seen the movie a couple times too. So how'd I do? Was it good? Anything OOC? (Out Of Character?) Please R &R! Also, I doubt most of you have noticed, but this story is inspired by a book my mom read me when I was little called, "Girlhood Journeys: Kai- A Mission for Her Village" I used the setting and some scenes from the book because now that I'm reading it again, I can see Mr. Peabody and Sherman in a situation like that. **


End file.
